


snowflakes are falling (re: the paper airplane)

by polaroidexit



Series: until the flowers bloom again [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Conversations, Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Mentioned Oh Sehun, Snow, Superpowers, paper airplanes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaroidexit/pseuds/polaroidexit
Summary: The paper airplane is full of hope.





	snowflakes are falling (re: the paper airplane)

Yifan found Junmyeon dawdling in the midst of nowhere, staring down at the ground with his small back faced towards him. He had asked what the other was doing.

Junmyeon perked up at the sound of his voice and slowly turned his head around with unreadable eyes. "I'm looking at this plane," Junmyeon replied softly, gesturing toward a pink paper airplane that definitely wasn't there on the white ground before when Yifan had looked.

"It's paper," Yifan stated dumbly. He trudged up to the shorter and eyed the pink paper airplane that was laying pathetically wet in the untouched snow.

"You're going to get a cold," Yifan nagged with a frown when he realized Junmyeon wasn't wearing any gloves or hats. Junmyeon's cheeks and nose were rosily red, a prickly sensation tingling throughout Yifan's body at the adorable sight.

"Can you make it fly?"

"It's soaked."

They stood in silence for a while, Yifan's fingers trembling in his pockets as the freezing air attacked him compellingly, a thousand needles stabbing his unprotected face relentlessly.

"It came from the direction of the train tracks," Junmyeon spoke up. Yifan looked up and followed the other's gaze, eyes landing on the rusty tracks that trailed along the snow far off in the distance.

An unexpected chuckle escaped Yifan's numb lips, surprising the taller himself in the process. "I don't think it can fly that far."

Junmyeon hummed back in response, his dry lips unmoving.

"It never made it to its destination." Junmyeon's voice sounded clipped as his dark eyes met Yifan's in return. Yifan shivered uncomfortably, probably due to the harsh, howling wind that had just pushed past them swiftly.

"C'mon, we should get inside. Sehun's badgering us already."

"He's such an impatient brat," Junmyeon commented.

"He's worried."

"You have seen him before, right? Are you sure we're talking about the same person here?"

"He's going to harass us soon."

They made their way back, dark footprints appearing behind them in the endless white, step by step.


End file.
